The Best Two Days of Our Lives Rewriten
by PsychoFox1
Summary: ok the first chapter does not include a lemon of any kind, but the 2nd and 3rd do, so feel free to read the first with out any risk. and this is only rated M for the M on M in the 2nd and 3rd chapters
1. Chapter 1

The intrigued Zorua named Nick listened as his friends Blitz a Charmander, Kin a Quilava, and Nate a Mudkip were telling him about this new club that just opened up called Club Sui. They were talking about checking it out.

"Ok does anyone know where it is?" he asked as everyone but Kin looked down with a look of shame as he was telling them he knew because his big Chikorita sister had been there before with her boyfriend.

"Ok so where is it?" everyone inquired looking eagerly at him as he said, "Ok just follow me."

When they arrived they were surprised to see that the entrance looked like the head of a Suicune as the gaping mouth served as the entrance. As they entered they were taken in at the sight of a strobe light and the sound of techno music was blasted through speakers. They played a song by their favorite band, the Charizards.

The first to leave the group was Quilava who went straight to the bar to order them all drinks. When he returned, he was shocked to see that everyone had found a guy or girl depending on their preferences; leaving him to have to go find a guy by himself (you see he was gay).

It was really hard for a Pokémon to be gay since there weren't that many gay Pokémon that were good looking. He eventually found one that he thought looked decent and started talking eventually becoming friends with him. Kin took him over to his friends for an introduction as he handed out the drinks he forgot he still held.

Nick angrily took his, He was gay even though his friends didn't know it and he had been planning on letting Kin know when they got here. Jealousy filled his every being. As the night went on, Blitz ended up having too much to drink - in other words he had drank five mugs of beer - went over to kiss his new girlfriend he had meet tonight ending up throwing up all over her dress then collapsing on the floor in his own vomit.

This, by the way, was not anything new whenever they took Blitz out to drink. They eventually got him up and put in a chair apologized for their friend's actions to his new not so sure anymore girlfriend explaining that he was a good guy but whenever they took him out he always over did it and had the bar keep call a cab to take him home.

His new girlfriend said that it was fine and to tell him that she still planned to call him in the morning, probably to break up with him after making sure he was alright, and she left.

Nick turned around to see that Kin's friend wasn't there anymore and asked what happened. In response, Kin said that he had a good time but he had to go and said that he'd be sure to call if he ever needed a friend to party with again. "Oh," Nick said sadly as he hugged Kin, comforting him as his instincts took over and he suddenly whispered into Kin's ear that he was gay and had wanted to do this for a long time.

Before Kin could ask what he had wanted to do he, found out as Nick gave him a long a passionate kiss, only to get it returned back to him. Kin broke away and said, "Nick, why didn't you tell me before? I have been attracted to you for some time but never really said anything 'cause I thought you were straight."

They were suddenly interrupted as Nate screamed out over the loud speaker, "You people ready to party!?"

As Nick and Kin looked at each other with that 'he's fucked up again' look as they raced to find their friend. When they found him he was getting done with eating half of the food they had out and was about to start on the other half when Nick cried out.

"NATE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He got a dopey look.

Nate said to no one in particular, "Look at all the pretty colors!"

He swiped his hands through the air, probably trying to touch the colors he was seeing, when Nick and Kin went over to him and said, "Nate what the hell did you do."

He replied again in a spacey not to anyone voice, "Some weed, I think. Oh and colorful little candies some guy's gave me."

Nick and Kin looked straight at each other, realizing he had taken drugs and if he went home like this, his mom would blame the two of them and never let him see them again, so they did what anyone in this situation would do. They left the club with their friend and took him to a nearby park to ''play with all the pretty stuff" as Nate put it.

As Nate was having his fun, Nick and Kin had a little fun of their own, kissing each other while rubbing each other's back when they suddenly realized that Nate had disappeared. A look of horror spread across their faces when the Zorua suddenly realized he could smell Nate and took off following the scent. They followed, eventually finding Nate in a fountain trying to wash his fur which didn't make sense since he didn't have fur to begin with, but who was Nick to question someone's actions when they were on drugs.

He finally got out shook his "fur" and ran off again, Nick and Kin following quickly behind when Nate finally collapsed.

"Now what do we do, Nick?" Kin asked worriedly, "Because it's getting close to the time we have to go home, only about an hour."

It would have been plenty of time although Nate weighed so much for the small size that he was and it caused them to go much slower than they would have. Suddenly, Nate woke up and struggled, jumping off Kin's back saying, "You can't kidnap me! It's illegal you could go to jail for trying even! Just be lucky I'm not going to press charges!"

Which each step they took towards him, he took two steps back and said, "Hey, I'm warning you! Stay back if you know what's good for you!"

All the while, Nick and Kin were trying to tell him who they were and that they had been friends for almost five years when Nate suddenly screamed, "NO! NO! NO! LIES! STOP TELLING ME THESE LIES! Yes there trying to kidnap me. Please arrest them for me," he started to say in a much quieter voice to a tree then turning to us he said, "You're in trouble now! Haha! This police officer is going to arrest you!" (motions to the tree who Nick didn't think looked too eager to get up and arrest the two of them much less do anything at all but sway back and forth in the wind) when Nate suddenly turned to the tree saying, "What are you waiting for? Well I know there not advancing… but if you don't do something…"

Nate let out a deep angry growl and said, "Fine. So if they attack me you can arrest them?"

"Ok. Good. Now, we're getting somewhere."

Nick turned to Kin as he asked, "Was Nate just having a conversation with that tree?"

Kin replied, "I think he was…"

They suddenly heard a clock in the distance as it chimed ten chimes.

Nick and Kin looked at each other in horror knowing that that was the set curfew their parents had given them.

"Well, come on!" Nate taunted. "I mean, you want to kidnap me so bad, why not just come over and get me? Oh wait. You can't because if you do, this police officer will have you behind bars (again motioning to a tree)and look, oh no, he called for backup (motioning to two trees on the other side of him which I think he just realized were there) and they even have dogs (motioning to two bushes in front of him)."

"Oh Kin, why can't my faithful pal Pikachu be here and not in the Unova region? I mean if he was here he could zap Nate and we could at least just say some neighborhood bullies attacked us!" Nick moaned as kin was trying to figure out a plan and then it hit him.

"Hey Nick, why don't we attack the trees and bushes? He might run after us trying to make a citizen's arrest and then at least we could lead him to my house. My sister's boyfriend is home and he's had to deal with his friends getting like this almost all the time."

"That's… a… horrible idea. I mean what if we end up running out of breath and he catches us, instead of making a citizen's arrest he could be hunting a meal," Nick replied thinking hard for a better plan.

"Wait I got it! Why not just battle him once he's knocked out we could tell his mom we met up with bullies who chose to attack Nate while we made sure that we did everything to save him and got out unscathed?"

"That might just work," replied Kin who stepped forward and exclaimed, "We if you're just going to stand there while we kidnappers are here, we might as well just battle. If we win we take you, but if you win and we admit defeat and leave, promise?" questioned Nate.

"We promise," replied Kin, luckily in his not so right mind he thought that was a fair deal. Kin was close to beating Nate who in his drugged up mind kept messing up the attacks or firing the wrong way. Kin shot one more flame thrower and Nate fainted hopefully for good, but they had a bigger problem, they were now going to be even later because of having to drag Nate, well of course they started not much else they could do.

About half way home, Nate woke up and asked why he was aching and burned all over and they decided they should tell him and fill him in on the story they came up with as they neared his house.

Once there his mother congratulated them with praise for rescuing her son. They thanked her said good bye to Nate and were on their way to Kin's house when Nick had thought of something

"Hey kin?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Well I was thinking since we're going steady now and even though your mom wouldn't care if she knew, my mom doesn't and would care so I was thinking about maybe um… sp-spending the night a-at your house?"

Nick felt his face blush as he asked Kin the question.

Kin replied with and big happy yes and started running home to tell his mom the plans for Nick to spend a sure to be pleasurable night at Kin's. When they got to Kin's house they told his mom the story Nick had so cleverly devised and when Kin asked his mom if Nick could stay overnight she said, "Why of course he can, nick just make sure to tall your mom and inform her about what happened,"

"I will!" he exclaimed feeling as happy as ever with the idea he gets to stay had his boyfriends house he goes and calls his mom coming back with a big grin on his face as he says she said yes and he quickly followed Kin upstairs not knowing that while he was on the phone Kin told his mom about the two of them and told her not to tell his mom, they laid down in Kin's bed passionately kissing while they waited for whatever was going to happen, happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Kin's Fun Time

**A/N yes this is a follow up for "The Horrible Ordeal" since I felt I needed to write one where the other left off so if you haven't yet I suggest you read the first part. Also I should inform you that this story will be a lemon since I left off with Nick and Kin going to Kin's room so if you don't like lemons and would rather not scar you mind by reading this I suggest you don't. **

They rushed up to kins room and quickly laid down passionately kissing as kin rubbed nicks dick and nick did the same to kin. Kin suddenly stopped going to his dick and putting it in position, slowly slipping it into nicks tail hole as both let out a moan into each other's mouth. Once kin had gotten his full length in he started rocking nick back and forth slowly going in and out as he separated from nicks lips and going down to his dick, the way only a pokémon could, as he wrapped his mouth around the pink pulsing shaft and started sucking while starting to pound his dick into nick rather then gently like before both giving out moans as nick screamed "I'm about to…" getting cut off as he let loose into kins mouth, shooting his seed down kins throat, as kin just smiled trying to swallow what he could, some dripping out of his mouth. He went back up to nick who was moaning from pleasure and kin went back to kissing him going even faster into his depths getting close. He stopped kissing nick and went down to his ear saying "you want it in or out" making them both blush as nick replied sheepishly in, kin started to go as fast and hard as he could as he went back to kissing his partner and let loose, stretching nick even farther as he did, he slowly kept rocking, trying to get every last bit into nick as he asked nick if he wanted a go at kins ass, nick sheepishly replying yes as kin took his dick out of nick and flipped them both over so nick was on top. He slowly massaged nick getting him hard as nick went to licking kins tail hole making kin let out a moan. Then nick took his dick and slowly slipped it in the naturally lubricated ass and slid in as far as it would go, hitting a spot that sent shivers down kins spine as kin let out a mix of a moan and a purr and got hard from the pleasure. Kin reached his figure around and slipped it into nicks cum covered hole as nick continued to shove into kin while starting to purr from the pleasure. He was getting close as he asked "kin in or out?" slightly blushing as he did when kin said "in", nick started to go as fast as he could both moaning in unison from the pleasure, nick unleashing his cum into kin slowly pumping away as he, did trying to get it all out, as kin let loose cumming, covering his chest and nicks face and under belly. As nick pulled out and laid down next to kin told him that he had told his mom being careful to let nick know that he told her not to tell nicks mom or she wouldn't let them be together. Nick looked at him in surprise and happiness knowing that he would be coming over a lot to do this as often as they could. While they laid there together they both couldn't help but wondering whatever became of charmander, neither knowing that they would soon find out tomorrow when they asked that the cab ride had been a horror fest for him and that the girl did in fact break up with him (both thinking to themselves that they never would have guessed because of the fact that he had basically ruined her dress throwing up on it), and with that thought they went to sleep each next to the other knowing in their heart that they where meant to be together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this is the third installment for the horrible ordeal so before you read plz read the past story or some parts may be hard to understand and also I**

**should inform you that this is going to have a partial lemon in it. Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

Charmander's Realization

Nick awoke next to kin smiling a bit as he kissed him making kin stir. Nick slowly got up, as not to wake kin, and went for the shower to wash off after the great night. As nick came out of the shower he was surprised to find kin walking towards him, probably to do the same as he did, when he said "hey nick, after I'm done with my shower well go and see what became of blitz" nick replying in an "ok", both of them knowing very well that he was going to have a major head ach. As kin came out drying his fur off nick went over, gave him a kiss, and said "I love you", they soon realized kins mom had just came out of her room and was smiling softly saying "aww that's so sweet", the two blushing as she said that, then she surprised them by saying "next time you two sleep together could you keep the noise down? I mean with you two moaning and groaning like you where I could barely get to sleep, even though I understand how loud two can get having sex" making them turn scarlet as they said "we'll be sure to" and went to get dressed. Soon they were on their way to blitz house all the while talking about how fun last night was, and were surprised when nate came out of his house running around the corner into them knocking them down. As they got up he said "boy am I glad to run into you two… suddenly cutting off noticing nick and kin's matted fur where they had failed to remove the white stuff from last night. "Why do you have clumps of fur all over your crotches and tails?" he asked as nick and kin looked down noticing the cum they had missed then started to blush as they told blitz "where going out now" him saying "but I thought you where straight? (motioning to nick)" well no to tell you the truth I have always been gay I had just wanted to keep it a secret until I could be with kin" "oh ok" answered nate when he suddenly remembered why he had bumped into them, 'oh yeah I have to tell you something. I just got off the phone with blitz who was kind of angry as he told me he did not like the fact we put him in that cab and when I asked why, he just told me to bring you two over and he'd tell all three of us oh and also that his "girlfriend" broke up with him (no surprise there)". When we got to blitz's house he was non to happy with us as he eagerly pushed us in telling to get in, slamming the door behind him. Once we were inside and he had given us drinks, mine of course being vodka mixed with Kool-Aid, he started to tell us.

It began as the cab pulled away the cabby, a growlith, of course saying the usual where to and blitz answering "home", but then everything started to change as the cabby turned left and pulled into an ally, when blitz asked what the growlith was doing he just shushed him saying " it's going to be aright" as he climbed into the back ripping off blitz's shirt I just want to have a little fun like I usually do with you's drunk types as he started to massage blitz's dick and started to get hard his dick slowly slipping out of its sheath. Once it was up where he wanted it he got on top of blitz and slowly slipping his long pink nine inch dick into the poor charmander's ass, blitz screaming out "AHH THAT HURTS STOP IT! NOT PLEASE STOP!", soon the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure as blitz stopped struggling and let the cabby thrust into him, his dick starting to feel better and better being stuck in him hitting that one spot that sent shivers down his spine. The cabby was getting close as the young charmander let out a long satisfying moan that he had tried so hard to hold in knowing that it would only pleasure the growlith even more which by hi expression it did. The cabby was almost on the verge when blitz's climax hit, spraying cum all over his face and stomach, his anal cavity convulsing around the cabby's dick making his climax come shooting the white seed deep in blitz's ass. He then got out went back to the front and before starting the car said "if you ever tell anyone about this I will hunt you down and kill you myself, soon they arrived at blitz's house and he went inside as the cabby pulled away and his mom looked in horror and she watched his son walk in cum soaked and crying asking him to tell her what happened which he couldn't I mean the cabby knew where he lived which would make it pretty easy for him to hunt the young charmander down and he did not want to be killed. We looked in horror as blitz started to cry nate getting up and going to comfort his friend and nick and kin staring at each other with a look of guilt on their faces when they got the surprise of their lived as blitz went up to nate and gave him a passionate kiss nate struggling at first but then giving it back as the new felling enveloped him, making him purr with the soothing feeling. While nick was watching the two of his friends kiss kin turned to him surprising the young zoroa as he went to kiss him, as they kissed blitz suddenly stopped kissing nate and turned to them with a shocked expression on his face saying "what in the fucking world and heaven above are you doing?" as they broke apart nick and kin started to explain what they had realized. When they finished they realized the time leaving there two friends to explore the world they had just discovered quickly rushing down the road to kins house to have more fun together loving every second of there being together. Once they were done having fun nick went home giving a passionate kiss to his boyfriend and walking away knowing that soon they would have fun together again. As he walked into the house his mom asked him why the fir on his ass and crotch was all matted and stained white, realizing why even before he had said anything she looked at him and said well even though I can't say I approve I will support you regardless of what type of sex you choose to love, after she said that I went running over to her and hugged her looking up at her and saying thank you. I went upstairs and went into the shower again to try and wash out the rest of the cum and then went into the kitchen to eat and see what other exciting things this day would bring.


End file.
